


【盾铁盾】Dogs in tags 生为走狗

by luzinha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/465399?view_adult=true</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾铁盾】Dogs in tags 生为走狗

**Author's Note:**

> 原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/465399?view_adult=true

Dogs in Tags 生为走狗

 

 

 

 

Tony一只手拎着一把手枪，另一只手里有一瓶啤酒。很多人说抽烟是杀人最快的陋习，平均使人减寿十五年。酗酒则会慢一些，它更像毒品，使人麻木。它使你反应变慢，使你的身体机能经年累月的缓慢的，最终彻底的停止运转。刀具则更慢了，自残时你仅仅流血而已。

饮弹是最快的自杀方式。只要一枚子弹入脑，你的存在就等同于墙面飞溅上的污迹。

啧，多干脆。

而Tony一只手拎着一把手枪，另一只手里有一瓶啤酒，而他在哭泣，他在低声哭泣。啤酒瓶坠落在地上发出一声轰响！它碎了，就像传统犹太式婚礼上有人打碎一个玻璃酒杯象征一个人必须在喜悦的同时铭记黑暗时光。

对他来说，只有黑暗。梦魇战争背叛挚友决裂。一切都因他所起。愧疚。如影随形。

那并不值得。

尽管，Steve仍活生生的站在他面前。他站的太近了，操他的该死的太近了，而且他正冷嘲热讽。他正冲他咆哮怒吼，而，操！换做任何其他时候，Tony都会怒吼回去与那个金发男人你争我斗以眼还眼。但是Tony完蛋了，他放弃了。他就像那瓶该死的啤酒一样破碎在地板上，但等等！Steve正把他拖起来，大手紧抓他的手臂，Steve制服坚硬的锁甲的挤压不过是另一个把他逼到几乎尖叫的原因罢了。

Steve看上去就像一只鸷鸟，一种住在里噩梦的怪物。

“我从来没死过！你这个白痴-！我-我做了这么多-你仅仅-我曾经是你的朋友！”他大吼。他唇上细小的裂痕正微微流血，眼前这个生命被改变，淬化，磨砺的如此完美，一个科学上的奇迹。Tony暗自琢磨如果他是一个从布鲁克林来的哮喘男孩能否喊这么大声。也许不能。

“曾-曾经？”Tony呜咽着回答，更像是一声低语。他的脸湿润，肮脏，因泪水而紧绷。

Steve的脸色扭曲的更可怖了，Tony哭的更厉害了。Steve的嗓音充满了失望和难以遮掩的厌恶。“我不知道该如何称呼你，Tony。”

“我-但我-”他发现他不知何时开始尖叫，大喊，疯狂无助的挥舞着手枪，Steve后退了，警惕而慎重，但是不，那把枪指向了Tony自己的太阳穴。保险栓打开了，但他的手指没扣在板机上。“我是为了你们才这么做的！为了让我们都获得自由-无罪的-以及-！”

“然后变成走狗？！”Steve暴怒的打断他，他的怒视并不比任何一个飞弹的杀伤力小，然后泪水从两双婴儿蓝的眼睛里流淌下来，他们的声音变的又干涩又生硬，以及，哦，这一切多伤人啊。他们离彼此又近了一步直到他们的呼吸声都交融在了一起，他们不知不觉又离得太近了，噢不，是太远了，他们之间的距离近的可以让他们被彼此眼中的疏远割伤，他们的心跳慢慢变成一个节奏。（一个是机械式的跳动，另一个是由科技加成。）一个动摇沉重的声音打破了这片寂静：“我已经戴上了项圈，Tony。我不可能再被束上绳子。”

Tony迷惑的张嘴看向他。“我从没要求你戴上什么见鬼的绳子，Steve！”

“那你究竟做了什么？！英雄注册法案，强迫他们公开身份？！我看见了peter，我就知道这根本没有好结局！我见证了他是如何意识到自己的错误并飞快的尝试去修补！我看见了Susan和Reed以及这一切是如何将他们分开的，Tony。”他停下来，直视着Tony 的眼睛。“把枪放下来。”

“不。”

“Tony，放下那该死的枪把它交给我否则-”

“否则怎样，Steve？”Tony嘶声说，把枪指向自己的喉咙。枪口吻上了他的喉结。

“打倒我？从我手上抢走枪？你接近一点儿就跟我的脑袋就说bye-bye吧。我想死。我活该去死！看看我伤害的这一切！我知道是我的错，我知道都操他的是我做的。我本想帮忙可-看看我们现在的样子！看看你！有人试图暗杀你且理论上成功了而我-我忘了你死过。我-这不值得，okey？”他最后说。他紧闭双眼，他高昂的头还仅存着那么点儿尊严，他的弧反应堆却使他无可掩饰的因疼痛颤抖。他的胸膛啪啪作响的声音就像有一颗球在玻璃杯内来回滚动。

那很疼。

“曾经我有那么多事想告诉你，”他继续。Steve的脸色没那么盛怒了，却更加疑惑，继续沉默。“我本来计划好了一切，一切都-一切马上就要变的完美了！”他的尾音调高，歇斯底里，空洞绝望。“我们本能获得自由而我-我不会把这件事告诉除你之外的任何人。但现在我谁都不能说了而一切都这么-他妈的-过头！”Tony重重的喷出每一个词。他感到窒息。这房间太小了，他有些幽闭恐惧，他的眼前开始出现持续的波纹。Steve告诉Jarvis呼叫急救车。Steve说他负责处理这一切。Tony开始大笑。

“负责处理这一切？！”Tony大喊。“你没法在负责我了Steve！我们的关系已经不可救药，早就沉在不知哪片海里了！我-我玩完了，okey？我应该死！被杀死的应该是我！我在操他的很多年前就该死了，但不知打哪来的一股愚蠢的好运，有人决定我应该活着。而那人犯了一个巨大，巨大的错误因为你猜猜这个世界上比Justin Hammer还不配存在的是谁？是Tony Stark！” 

Tony有一把手枪现在他已经扣下了板机。

Steve仍能感到他们之间破裂的友谊他不知道该说些什么。他只能低语着重复那男人的名字。

 

“别，别这样！已经超过三十年了，好吗？我等这一刻很久了。这些观察谋划渴望，我已经累了，在意识到自己就是一切该死的原因前，我已经没什么能做了！”他正试图推开Steve让他走开，其实他对于他们两个还有泪水可流这一事实感到无比惊讶。Steve一动不动。“滚开！至少让我在做这件事时别被打扰！看在上帝的份上！”

“Tony，我不会让你-”

“你恨我！”他大喊。Tony 的声音因受伤和激动而破碎。“You Fucking Hate Me！我以为我们已经越过那些了-你谈论着走狗，项圈和缰绳，你明明知道，我这辈子都是被政府训好的宠物！你认为你他妈的很勇敢吗Steve？对！你是我目前为止见过的最勇敢的人，当然以后也不会有了！而我永远，永远，连你一半的正派勇敢都做不到！”

“Tony！”

他猛扑向前，枪被打掉了掉落在地上。弹簧声咔嗒一响，那是一把空枪。“我爱过你！”他咆哮，Tony摊在地上，他的手紧紧地按在眼睛上。这个发明家体内的部件有些短路。

Steve不确定的跪在他面前，缓缓的将一只手搭在这位男人的肩上。Tony猛冲向Steve然后紧紧的拥抱他，而Steve，Oh，Steve无法抑制自己回抱他的欲望。这不是宽恕，不，还没到时候，不是现在。这只是简单的需要，愿望。他一遍遍的低语那些句子时无法避免的感到心碎。Tony在低泣。

没有亲吻，没有和解，没有戏剧化的笑脸和烟火背景。只有一个黑漆漆的屋子，一把手枪，一个破碎的玻璃瓶，一个自杀倾向的英雄和一个无政府主义的超级士兵，一同迷失在这世界里。

Steve低声告诉Jarvis现在可以呼叫救护车了。Jarvis表示同意。

他们被笼罩在救护车的蓝白色闪光灯下，Tony拒绝在没有Steve的陪伴下上车，最终Steve坐在Tony边上，挤在狭小的救护车厢里。一只手和另一只稍大的手手掌交叠，十指纠缠在一起。

 

“在我眼中你从来不是走狗，哪怕一秒。”Tony在救护车的鸣笛声中模糊不清的说。

Steve把食指抵在他的唇上让他保持安静，Tony亲吻他红色的手套。金发战士保持着这个姿势，被那双模糊通红的眼睛背后闪过的感情打动了。他没有动。

一把枪，一个破碎的酒瓶，一个发明家，一个反政府主义者，一间黑漆漆的屋子。枪口死抵在发明家的喉咙上。拿枪的不是反政府主义者。是发明家自己。

 

没有反转式的大团圆结局，只有无尽的坎坷绵延在未来。

 

End


End file.
